CARRIE: Contamination
by The IDEALLER 1995
Summary: Carrie has been infected by something... what was in that blood that Chris poured on her? Who can or will survive Carrie's uprising contamination? (Requested by gabeherndon308)
1. Judgement for Margaret

**All CARRIE (2013) Characters © Stephen King, Kimberley Pierce, MGM, SONY Gems, etc.**

**Chapter 1: Judgement for Margaret**

**Date:** Saturday 22nd June 2013

**Time:** 22:15pm

**Location:** White's Residence, Chamberlain, Maine

Margaret White was at home, walking around the house, in her white nightgown, with a kitchen knife in her right hand, waiting for her teenage daughter: **Carrie white**, to come home from Prom, which Margaret tried to forbid her from going to, due to her mentally unstable condition, and religious obsession.

From when Carrie was born, Margaret had treated Carrie in the most horrible ways a mother could, when Carrie tried to be normal, Margaret forbid her and punished her for it, believing whatever Carrie was doing was wrong, even when Carrie had just been born, Margaret nearly killed her with a pair of scissors, as Carrie grew into teen to adult years, Carrie started developing not just a rebellious attitude, but also, powers, powers that Margaret believed were work of the Devil, but when she forbid Carrie from going to Prom, Carrie rebelled and unleashed her powers for the first time. After a last minute failed attempt of trying to convince Carrie to not go to prom, with Carrie locking Margaret in the prayer closet, she eventually got out, and believed she had no other option, but to kill Carrie…

Suddenly, Margaret heard the front door open, knowing it was Carrie… Margaret then sneaked her way to the living room, and hid and watched Carrie come in. But when Carrie came in, she was covered head to feet in blood, but strangely, Carrie wasn't speaking, she was sniffing the cracks on the prayer closet that her mother ripped open to get out. But when Carrie stopped sniffing, she started breathing and growling, before she suddenly ran upstairs like a wild animal. Margaret quickly made it to the prayer closet door, while Carrie screaming, roaring and growling like something the Devil had made, as she noticed her blood the ripped door, that Carrie had sniffed, what had happened during prom, that would make Carrie behave like this?

Margaret quickly hid in the prayer closet, just as she heard Carrie running down the stairs, as Carrie began looking around the kitchen and living room. Margaret still couldn't see her daughter's face, but while Carrie's back was turned, Margaret slowly and quietly opened the closet door, and when she close enough to Carrie, she raised the knife about to stab her daughter, Carrie suddenly turned round, swiping the knife from her mother's hand, while growling and roaring in a screeching tone, before tackling Margaret, smashing through the prayer closet door, pinning her to floor. Margaret tried to hold Carrie back, holding her by the neck, as Carrie rapidly clawed and growled at her mother. Margaret then got a horrifying look of her daughter: Carrie's skin was a sickly pale tone covered in blood, with dark red blood vessels showing through her skin and eye whites.

Margaret continued to hold Carrie back, when Carrie suddenly swiped her mother's arms away, before savagely grabbing her, & biting and chewing into Margaret's left shoulder, as blood splattered all over the closet walls, as Margaret screamed in agony…

**CARRIE: Contamination**


	2. Something's Wrong

**Chapter 2: Something's wrong**

**(Several hours Later…)**

Several Ambulances from outside the White's residence, right up the whole street, along with several police cars, with the house cordoned off, after called there after a neighbour rang about hearing loud blood curdling screams of terror, during the night. But when the police got there to investigate, the whole street was littered in bodies, with bloody bite marks & bruises in areas mainly around the necks, shoulders and arms… A silver Volvo then pulled up nearly the barricades…

"_Oh God, what's happened?"_ **Sue Snell** gasped in horror, as she quickly got out of the back of the car, and quickly went to see what was going on or what happened.

"_Wait Sue, Wait up!"_ Sue's younger sister: **Sierra Snell**, called as she quickly went after her sister, along with their parents: **Eleanor and Andrew Snell**, who were also curious to know what was going on or what had happened…

Despite her bullying Carrie at school, as well as **Chris Hargensen**, and several other friends and students, known as the **Mortimer Snerds**, Sue was the only one of them, who thought tormenting Carrie was wrong, especially ever since Carrie's first period incident in the gym lockers. Sue decided to Make up for all of what she had got involved in, by sacrificing her place at the recent Prom night at school, and let her boyfriend: **Tommy Ross**, take Carrie to prom instead, to let Carrie have one great night of her life. But all that was ruined when Carrie & Tommy were crowned queen of the prom, Chris and her boyfriend: **Billy Nolan**, crowned Carrie with a bucket of Cold blood that they got from killing a Pig from the local farm. The pig's blood prank teamed with Chris's recording of Carrie's period incident, caused nearly everyone to laugh at her. Sue nearly managed to warn them, but was stopped & locked out of the gym hall by **Miss Desjardin**, believing Sue was involved with the upcoming prank. Carrie eventually ran away, crying… But as Sue & Miss Desjardin, tried to go after her, the bucket came loose, and hit Tommy on the back of the head, killing him, leaving the whole school gym horrified…

Since last night, Sue, Tommy's friends: **George Dawson & Erika Gogan**, as well as Miss Desjardin knew Chris and Billy were responsible for all of this, and called the police... Providing evidence of this, Chris & Billy were arrested, only for Chris's filthy rich lawyer of a dad: **John Hargensen**, to bail them out. Principal Morton knew that nearly every student had bullied or mocked Carrie, & cancelled everyone's graduation as their worst punishment. Sue, George, Erika, Miss Desjardin, along with friends and relatives had spent most of the night looking for Carrie… They did try her home at first, but Margaret told them she wasn't home, causing them to leave and look elsewhere for Carrie, unaware of what was happening to her, or what was going to happen to Margaret… or even what was going to happen to the town and beyond…

"_Sorry miss, this street had been cordoned off, No one's allowed in…"_ A police officer said, as Sue stopped before him.

"_What's happened? I think a friend of ours might be in there..."_ Sue said with worry.

"_Have they got a name?"_ The officer asked.

"_Carrie White."_ Sue replied, still in worry.

"_Margaret White has been found among the deceased…"_ The officer replied, just as they heard screaming.

The officer then turned to see his police , as well as the paramedics were being attacked the bodies of the deceased, which were now reanimating, and going for anyone living person they saw, mainly biting them…

The officer then pulled out his gun and ran and fired it, to help out his colleagues and the paramedics… only to be attacked, bitten and eaten by Margaret's reanimated corpse, leaving Sue, Sierra, Eleanor, and Andrew to watch in horror…

Margaret then noticed them, just as the Snells instantly ran back to their car, got in, but before being able to swerve round, Margaret ran after them, before jumping onto the bonnet, before punching at the windscreen, while still growling and roaring in a screeching and ravenous manner, as the Snells screamed and panicked in horror. Andrew managed to then swerve the car around, knocking Margaret off the car, before flooring the pedal and escaping, leaving Margaret to run after them again, before then running in another direction, looking for someone else to feed on…

**(In the Car…)**

The Snells were panting and breathing heavily in horrified shock, they were all confused, they had absolutely no idea what they had just seen, or how or why it happened…

"_W-What the H-Hell did we just see?"_ Eleanor stuttered with fear.

"_I honestly have no idea, Ellie…"_ Andrew replied also in fear, while Sue and Sierra remained silent, other than heavily breathing and panting heavily…

***Sue's Phone Rings***

Sue got out her phone and put it on Speaker so everyone could hear…

"_H-H-Hello?"_ Sue stuttered in shock.

"_Sue, its Rita, are you alright? Where are you?"_ Miss Desjardin said over the phone in a similar tone.

"_Oh Rita, You're not believe what we just saw, We've just escaped the street that Carrie lived on, It was full of dead people, but as they were being tended to, they came back to life, and attacked the police and paramedics, Carrie's mother was among them and tried to attack us…"_ Sue explained, as Rita fell silent with shock. _"Hello? Rita?! Rita, are you there?!"_

"_That's what just happened where me, George and Erika are, we just managed to escape. We need to get to and hide somewhere safe…" _Rita replied in shock, as everyone went into more shock, seeing whatever was going on, was happening everywhere, while they drove along, seeing people running and screaming, as well as getting attacked, bitten & infected, or eaten alive…

"_Where can we meet? Where's safe?"_ Eleanor asked.

"_We're near the Jolly Roadhouse Tavern, it doesn't look like many living or dead are there, meet us there."_ Rita replied, as the call stopped, and the Snells drove as fast as they could to the Jolly Roadhouse…

**(Meanwhile, at Westover Doctors Hospital…)**

The numbers of people being attacked & infected was increasing so much, the whole hospital had become overrun, not just by the those who were getting infected, but also by patients who being treated from being infected. Windows were smashed, some were even on Fire, or with bodies hanging or falling from them.

**(Meanwhile, in the morgue room…)**

All the staff had either been infected or eaten alive, while one of those who was infected were trying to get into the lockers where they keep the bodies of the recently deceased, that infected individual, was **Carrie**.

Since Carrie became infected herself, as well as attacking, killing & infecting her Mother, her entire home street, and several others along the way & afterwards, despite her uncontrollable cannibalistic urges, she tried to avoid everyone, infected or not, with absolutely no idea herself, of what made her like this, well, she didn't really have many chances to think why, as she couldn't control herself, whenever she could smell a living person nearby…

Carrie then managed to get one of the lockers opened, and pulled out the stretcher with a body, hidden by a white sheet. But when Carrie pulled the sheet off the body, she then gasped in a groan of shock… The body who Carrie had uncovered… was **Tommy**…

"_**T-T-Tom-Tommy?"**_ Carrie groaned, while trying to speak, while accidently drooling some blood from her mouth, onto Tommy's head.

Just then, another Zombie tried to grab and feed on Tommy's body, but Carrie then reacted, by screeching and growling at the other Zombie, making it leave, to feed on someone else…

Carrie couldn't believe what she was seeing, even in her infected condition, she couldn't believe, nor understand how Tommy was dead, it was only last night when she ran away, after being humiliated by Chris and the other ultras, leaving Tommy, who was alive then, What had happened to him?

Carrie then cried, as tears weeped out of her infected eyes. But then, Carrie wondered, if her bite could kill and reanimate the living, could it or even the blood she'd infected around her mouth, could reanimate Tommy also? Carrie then gently kissed Tommy's lips, wondering & hoping it could work…

Carrie give it some time, for the infection to spread through Tommy's body, while defending his body, from another other zombies wanting to feed on it…

**(1 hour later…)**

Carrie was still waiting, but losing hope, Tommy's still didn't reanimate, or show any signs of reanimation, Tommy's skin remained morbid grey, but no red vessels appeared through his skin…

Carrie then reluctantly had no choice, but she had to give up, as she cried again…

"_**I'm sorry, Tommy…"**_ Carrie weeped and groaned, as she gave her late prom date one final kiss goodbye, before covering Tommy's body again, and putting him back in his locker, and closing and locking the door, before slowly walking away in tears…

But as another Zombie tried to open the locker, Carrie pushed it away again, causing it to fall onto a tray of scalpels, killing it…

As Carrie slowly walked and limped, she began to remember from last night at prom…

***Memories of Carrie and Tommy dancing together at Prom, up to when they were crowned king & Queen of the Prom, right up to the prank replay through Carrie's mind***

In those moments of memory, Carrie's mourning & sorrow, quickly turned into hatred and anger, as she hissed & growled…

***Memories and sounds of the Ultras laughing replay through Carrie's mind***

Carrie then scrunched her bloodied fists, before letting out a loud screeching scream…

***SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!***

Carrie's Scream was so loud, the every human & Zombie heard it, as all Zombie hordes all began limping or running in the direction of the hospital… But that wasn't Carrie's main Problem… her scream had weakened the Hospital's structure, as it suddenly began cracking through the walls & ceilings, as well as caving in…

Carrie had to get out and quick, as she managed to get out through the main entrance, while pushing past hordes of incoming zombies, as the hospital sank and was swallowed by the ground, taking several zombies down with it…

When Carrie was in the clear, she looked back in horror, at the destroyed hospital, that she destroyed out of grief and rage… before then looking ahead, to see all those that had been or were getting infected by her, as well as vehicles everywhere, as well as buildings on fire, as the smoke floated away, darkening some parts of the sky… All because of her infection…

As much as Carrie caused all this, she knew it wasn't her fault she got this infection, before wondering how and why she got the infection… she first thought it could have been a curse from god or Satan… but then thought, what if the Blood that she was still covered in from Chris's prom prank, what if that was where the infection came from?

Carrie then growled in anger, as well as scrunching her fists again, before running off, hunting for Chris and the all the other ultras, and whoever laughed at her, hoping they were alive, only so she could infect them, determined to get revenge for all they had done to her, from bullying her since 6th grade, to when they humiliated her at Prom… and killed Tommy…

**To be continued…**


End file.
